


Turtles All The Way Down

by Suki_Hallows



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Imprinting, Past Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Soulmates, Supernatural Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki_Hallows/pseuds/Suki_Hallows
Summary: Wolf, Alex and their friends have a run in with New York's secret terrapin protectors. There is a spark of connection between Wolf and the turtle's hot head, Raphael. Enjoy a collection of peeks into their lives including their meeting, steamy encounters and powerful secrets revealed.Best experienced via Google Docs: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1X_qqMBzsJ6KqTx18yS0ao372VZHTtAZ9QJc3ZZ7-Xv8/edit?usp=sharing
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Meeting

Squish squish squish 

Holding her flashlight steady on her companion’s lower back, Wolf desperately tried to ignore the sounds her boots made on the old pipe’s ‘floor’. She knew it was used as a sewer overflow pipe in the rainy seasons and such, so the bits of extra squish she felt pancake under the heavy steel toes was making her contemplate burning her shoes when they got home. The tunnel was wide, tall enough for even Alex to stand up straight and she could easily walk next to him rather than behind. Wolf looked down at her chest where her GoPro was safely set in it’s harness. This was why she was behind Alex, he would get the exploring footage with his GoPro while she got ‘the host’ and could explore separately from him if they found offshoots. She sighed to herself and let her flashlight pan over some of the walls. The tunnel was brick rather than metal, apparently signaling it was about as old as New York itself.  _ Amazing how well such old architecture held up over the years, these walls have seen some literal shit. _ She panned the light back over to Alex to see him still staring ahead with a small smile, determined and enjoying himself.

"So are we heading anywhere specific or just trudging around?" She was always afraid to talk out of turn when filming, she didn't want to ruin a take or miss something, and the echoing nature of these tunnels wasn't helping that.

"Momo has been looking into some of these old pipes, said there was some urban legends and stuff around the older ones. And these things are hundreds of years old, Isn't that cool enough?" He shot his usual charming smile over his shoulder.

“Oh yeah, very cool. Shit stains from the founding fathers.” 

“Well you said you wanted to see Hamilton.” He chuckled and looked forward again.

“Haha..asshole.” Something fell from the top of the pipe and splashed next to her. With a startled yelp they both moved their flashlight beams to see what it was. The plump rat gave a squeaking hiss and bounded down the pipe. Wolf turned to Alex with an expression that said she wasn’t impressed. “You really know how to show a girl a good time.”

“You know you love me.”

“Hard to believe you’re still single,” she rolled her eyes and started walking again.

They walked the winding pipes, going from brick to metal and back to brick, for a few hours. Most of the tunnels were relatively empty, the deepest water only going to about ankle-deep, thankfully both of them had sealed and water proofed their boots a while ago and were more than prepared. Wolf looked over some of the graffiti they would find, mostly ghetto style fonts with the occasional kanji every now and then, she was definitely going to have to look up what some of these symbols meant. Alex didn't want all the footage to be boring so he would try some parkour now and then when the pipes opened enough to get some flips in. When those areas became fewer and fewer they relied on telling spooky stories to each other and trying to freak each other out, Alex told Wolf about the rumored creatures in the sewers he was hoping they'd see (something about giant alligator turtles about the size of a human). Eventually they came to a large open reservoir conjunction with tunnels and ladders everywhere and a large swirling pool about a story or two down.

"Holy watery grave Batman”, Wolf clutched the brick wall, carefully looking down at the whirlpool.

"Momo said that pipe leads to the old police station we were scoping out last month."

Alex looked from a little map he'd kept in his pocket and pointed to an opening a little up the circular wall. Said opening was so small they would need to crouch or even crawl once they got there, and to reach the damn thing they'd have to cross a well-rusted grated catwalk and climb a ladder. Wolf got on her hands and knees, tapped the ladder that led to the catwalk below and brought her now brown finger into the flashlight's light. Slowly she looked over to Alex and gave him a less than amused look.

“It’s not so bad. City maintenance still uses this stuff right? So they’d have to be usable or they’d replace them. That’s probly not rust…” Wolf quickly looked back at her fingers and frantically wiped her hand off on her pants.

Taking his elastic headband from his hip pack, Alex strapped his flashlight into headlamp mode and started climbing down. Wolf did the same with her flashlight, but waited until he was on the catwalk and tested it a bit before she moved to follow. As she descended the ladder she wished she was wearing some gloves, but the rust would likely rip through the flimsy latex and the loss of her sense of touch can make climbing near impossible at times. Once she reached the catwalk she tapped the tip of her boot on the great to 'test' it and slowly let her weight be supported by the honeycomb metal alone. Alex leaned on the railing with an amused smirk at her hesitation, one of these days he would break her of her fears of falling and heights. Once she felt comfortable she turned to Alex and nodded, signalling him to start walking. As he walked the catwalk he kept his pace slow and his hands on the railing so she couldn't run past him like she normally does. Peeking back at her showed she was gripping the same railing with a white knuckle death grip and giving him a glare to match. Once they reached the other ladder Alex gave the catwalk a little shake while smiling evilly at her when she spat curses at him and nearly curled against the railing. With a chuckle he bent his knees and pushed off in a jump that shook the catwalk and got him halfway up the ladder.

"Alex! I'll kill you in your sleep!" Wolf scrambled onto the ladder and wrapped her arms around it for dear life.

With all of the shaking and now both of their weight in one place, the old rusted bolts let out a cry and the support to the catwalk fell free. With nothing holding the grated path, it bent down and started pulling away from the wall. Wolf cried out and got her feet on the lowest rung before the path pulled fully away and bent down into a vertical cheese grater. Alex scrambled up the rest of the ladder, adrenaline making him feel like he was weightless yet every step sounded like it was 10 tons. Once he got to the tunnel he crawled in and turned around to watch after Wolf, not easy with the tight fit. Wolf closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths to steady her nerves and slowly unraveled her limbs from the ladder to climb. Before she could start, Alex’s desperate scrambles and her shifting her weight put pressure on already weak bolts, causing them to break and the extension of ladder Wolf was on fell away.

"Alex!" She yelled out as she felt like she fell in slow motion. She saw her roommate’s face morph into desperate panic, even reaching out his hand like he could magically will her to his side.

She let out a yell that fell short of a true scream and closed her eyes tight, silently praying to deities she didn't believe in to make the nightmare end. Mere seconds into her fall, though it felt longer to her, she felt something slam into her. It felt like a mix of a man and a brick wall, with arms and legs that felt like steel beams as they wrapped around her much smaller body. She instantly latched onto what felt like chest armor and locked her feet around one of his thick thighs, like if she didn't koala this giant man she'd slip out of his bear hug. His momentum crashed them into another pipe where he turned them to take the blow to his own back. The rough landing caused Wolf’s headlamp to fly off and slid to a stop down the pipe, shining a wide-beam on the still tangled pair. Wolf could hear her panicked breath bounce off the man's armor, and could feel the armor expand and contrast under her death grip with his own panic. She opened her eyes to see if she was indeed still alive and rested her head on the man's chest, the action causing him to go super stiff.

"Are...are you okay?" His voice was deep and reverberated through the chest armor. He had a very distinct accent, Brooklyn maybe?

She gave a few more heavy breaths and nodded. "Yeah I think so.”

He sat up so she was sitting on her knees between his massive legs. She looked them over and saw they were green under all his gear and padding, even mild texture peeking out from the leg of his shorts, like his skin tried to be scaly but just couldn't commit. She slowly moved her eyes up his legs to his chest, the armor turning out to be a shell of some kind, and finally looked up at his face. He towered over her even while sitting and the flashlight was casting shadows over them, but she could still make out his features. A red bandana worn like a du-rag covering a strong brow bone, full lips with a small scar on the top to the side, and his eyes. She couldn't tell the color in the dark, but she could tell they looked nervous. Everything about this giant turtle-man screamed strong, except those nervous and almost scared eyes.

"Uh…" he had been mentally bracing himself for her scream, but she was just staring at him. Her eyes wandered and she visibly got less tense, which made him nervous and not know what to do.

"You're…" He winced,  _ here it comes. _ "You're beautiful."

His eyes got wide and he stared down at the woman. She was about the same height as April, maybe a foot shorter than him. She looked like an adult and not a teen, despite her semi baggy clothing. His eyes were adjusting to the strange light now and he got a good look at her. When he and his brothers saw her and her friend in the conjunction, Mikey had said she looked pretty, but he says that about any girl really. Now that Raph could see her, touch her, he had to agree. Behind her glasses were eyes that seemed to look right into his very ki, like he could feel her spirit touch his. Was this that spark thing that those girly movies Leo secretly watches always talked about?

Once the words left her she secretly wanted to die. What was she saying? Yeah she felt like she almost died, and yeah this amazing being saved her, but... goddess who was she kidding. As she looked him over she felt herself become more and more drawn in. She wanted to know his story, who he was and what his life was like. In the seconds of silence she felt herself sit up straighter and his hands slowly, gently, rested on her upper arms. There was something- a spark or more a flow- a feeling rushing between them and she couldn't help but smile.

"Raph?" A voice from behind the giant interrupted both of their thoughts. He jumped a bit, coming back to himself and was crouching in front of her in a literal blink. He gave her a nervous look that just screamed 'don't tell.'

Wolf adjusted herself on her knees and leaned to see around him, making him stand up and move out of the flashlight's way. Standing there were two more turtle-men, one with a purple face mask and glasses and another with an orange mask. They both looked down at Wolf and looked surprised.

"Oh sweet you did catch her! Nice one dude." The short orange-clad one gave Big Red two thumbs up and a wink.

"When we didn't hear a scream we got worried." The purple clad beanpole knelt down in front of her and brought his three-fingered hand to her chin. Before she could say anything a skinny mechanical arm thing came from around his back and shined a light in her eyes. She gave a quick hiss and moved to look away, but his large hand held her in place. "Pupils are dilating nicely, and she seems okay. I don't think you gave her a concussion.” He moved to check her hair and she shot a glance at Red.

“I think I'm okay. Red took most of the impact, he saved me... " Both of the others looked to the turtle in question as he sheepishly kicked at the ground.

"Red? Aw she's already giving you pet names." The orange one cooed and Wolf's face burned all the way to her ears.

There was a loud thump at the mouth of the tunnel and, when the other two moved, Wolf saw yet another turtle. He was kneeling with Alex slipping off his shell, looking shaky and kind of dazed.

"Alex?" Wolf asked softly, wondering if he was okay.

He jumped a bit and turned to her, gave a surprised squeak and rushed to her side. He slid to a stop on his knees and enveloped her in a way-too-tight hug.

"Holy shit, you're alive!"

"Yeah, but not for long. Chill with the chokehold! " she quickly tapped at his arm like a wrestler throwing a match.

He released the hug but kept his hands on her shoulders. "Sorry, it's just... I thought I lost you. I'm so freaking sorry! I know you don't like heights, and I was being an ass, and... I thought I killed you…" he was shaking and tears were peeking in his glassy eyes.

"Shit, you know it would take more than that to kill me, chill." She brushed his hands off her shoulders and turned back to Red. "But that being said, I sure as hell owe you."

"Same." Alex turned to the newest Turtle, this one with a blue bandana and a serious look. "I slipped after you fell and this dude caught me with a sword, like some kind of ninja-turtle."

Wolf leaned to see the blue ninja over Alex's shoulder and gave a small whistle. "That's kind of badass." The ninja lifted his brows in surprise but gave a smile.

"But seriously, " Alex brought her attention back, "are you okay?"

She hummed and tried to stand, only to flop back on her ass with a short yelp. "Actually, now that you mention it, I think my ankle is jacked." She lifted her right leg and let her foot hang dead.

The purple turtle was quick back at her side, his own flashlight clicked on that it's shoulder-mount. "May I?" He asked, pointing at her boot. She nodded and scrunched up her pant leg, noticing just how filthy she was in his light. He moved to check her leg but first looked over her arms and hands when he saw they were bruised up with pinpoints of blood from the metal.

He turned to Alex, who showed him his hands without being asked, showing he was even more torn up from his desperate scramble than her. "What do you think doc? Tetanus shots all around?"

"Not necessary, I have something in my lab. No needles required.” He turned back to Wolf and ran a tentative finger along her calf where the top of her boot tried to hide an angry looking bruise. "This however is worrying, it might be broken."

"Lab?...Broken? Fun times…" Wolf gave a sigh, "Got something for that too?" She meant it as a joke but he nodded anyway.

"I can take a better look at home and get it set in a cast."

”Now just wait a minute.” Everyone turned to look at the blue ninja. “We can’t bring them to the lair.”

“Lair?!” Alex perked up. “Like Batman and shit? Oh now you gotta show us, sounds kickass!”

“No! Humans aren’t supposed to know about us.” He held out his hand in a chopping motion, like he was cutting off the train of thought.

“What about April? And Casey? And Kevin? And-” The orange one was cut off when Red popped him in the back of the head.

“He gets it.” He fixed the ninja with a glare, “but yeah. We got people, so why not?”

The ninja sighed and glared at the two. “Those are special cases. These two are outsiders, we can’t trust them.”

“Hay!” All eyes looked to Wolf, who was glaring at the ninja while the purple doc moved to give Alex’s hands a better look. “What do you mean we can’t be trusted? Who would we tell? Besides maybe our roommates, everyone would just think we’re crazy or tripping balls.”

“She has a point.”

“Not now Raph.” The ninja glared at Red, Raph.

“Why not Leo? They’re hurt and already saw us, why not help?” Raph walked closer to Leo, puffing out his chest a bit. Leo glared at him for a bit then sighed, looked at the other two turtles then turned to the humans.

“Fine, but after Donnie fixes you up you're gone.”

“I’m down.” Alex flashed a smile, “name’s Alexander Night.”

The orange banded terrapin gasped loudly and pushed Raph and Leo out of his way. “THE Alexander Night, as in Alex Night from Night Howlers?!” He sat on his knees in front of the humans and bounced like a fanboy.

“Uh yeah, you know us?” Alex leaned away, a little taken back.

“Duh, you rock! Your moves are sick, and I watch your streams every weekend!” He looked over to Wolf and gave another fanboy gasp. “So you’re Wolf, Right?”

“Wolf?” Raph cocked an eyebrow.

“Amanda Hallows, but yeah, I prefer to go by Wolf.”

The orange turtle beamed at them. “This is so cool. I’m Michelangelo, the awesome and handsome one. These are my brothers. Donatello, genius extraordinaire.” Donnie gave a nod. “Leo, our fearless leader and total stick in the mud,” Leo gave a huff and crossed his arms. “And Raphael, the musclely headcase. He’s a total teddy bear.” Raph scratched the back of his head and gave Wolf a smile. “A totally violent teddy bear,” Raph shot Mikey a glare.

“Okay that’s enough introductions. Let’s get going.” Leo ordered and started walking down the tunnel.

Alex turned to Wolf. “Can you walk?” She pressed her ankle a bit and tapped her foot on the ground but shook her head.

“I’ll carry her!” Everyone turned to Raph who slowly lowered his raised hand, not meaning to have sounded that excited.

“Ooooh!” Mikey made to tease him, but Raph raised his fist like he was going to punch him, making the shorter turtle duck for cover.

“I’m okay with it,” the guys gave Wolf a surprised look. “If it’s not a bother that is.”

Raph gave a crooked smirk and shook his head. Donnie moved so Raph could kneel next to her and picked her up bridal style. She instinctively threw one arm around his neck and grabbed his chest plate with the other hand, pulling close to him so as to not fall out of his python arms. 

“It’s alright, I got yah.” He half whispered, slightly tightening his grip on her to show he wouldn’t drop her. She could feel his heart pounding under the chest plate and smirked to herself, the buzzing feeling from before creeping into her again and making her heart mirror his.

  
  


The group trudged along with Leo in the lead, Mikey and Alex geeking out behind him, Donnie asking about production and gear every now and then, and Raph taking up the rear with Wolf in his arms. Mikey had basically filled his brothers in about the channel the two ran and the others that worked on it at times. When he brought up Wolf's tendency to gamer rage, Raph gave a chuckle. Mikey pointed out the two being hot heads must mean they were soul mates, but Leo yelled at him to cut it out. Even though her ankle still killed, her concentrating on the bone willing it to not be broken and the swaying of Raph’s walking, his gentle yet cool warmth, was causing Wolf to get drowsy. She rested her head on his shoulder and he stiffened a bit.

"Sorry, too much?" She asked looking up at him over the rim of her glasses.

He met her eyes, swallowed hard and looked forward again. "Nah, you good." There was a pregnant silence while he seemed to debate on asking her something. Taking a deep breath, he dipped his head a little but didn't look down. "Did you mean it?"

She looked up at him and tilted her head. "Mean what?" He quickly glanced down at her but nervously stared ahead, making it click. Her face heated up again as she looked down at her knees when she remembered her moment of shock.  _ ‘You're beautiful.’ _ She couldn't believe she just up and said that. It wasn't a lie, the more she looked at him, the more she felt that ring true. So she nodded and whispered, "yeah."

His grip tightened and loosened with his deep breath. His heart was beating so hard he knew she could feel it, but that just made him want to hold her closer. Like if she could feel his heartbeat then maybe... he didn't know what. The only girl he'd ever got close to was April and she didn't make his heart race or head spin like this, hell she was practically his sister. But this girl, this human woman, seemed to find him attractive and his inexperienced brain seemed to short out at that.

"Sorry for, you know, busting your ankle." After replaying what had happened it became obvious it was his rough catch that hurt her, and he’d have punched himself for it if he wasn't carrying her.

"Oh you're fine. It could have been worse, and it was an accident. Hell I probably did something wrong and made it worse myself. You did great, my own superhero." She gave him a squeeze with her arm around his neck to simulate a hug and smiled.

He was flying. His head was spinning and he felt kind of light-headed, but every step with her in his arms felt like climbing the stairs to heaven. So when Leo looked back and saw his brother’s goofy awkward smirk, he made sure to yell extra loud that they were home. 

Leo pushed open the large door and stepped aside for the others to file in. Donnie and Mikey jumped in and started the song and dance about how cool their place was to Alex. As Raph passed, Leo cleared his throat and gave his brother a warning look. Raph brushed it off and carefully jumped down into the entrance area, smiling at the awed expression on Wolf's face. Donnie ran to his lab and grabbed his kit, rolling out a desk chair for Wolf to sit in. Raph put her down gently and she flopped into the chair, spun around to look at her surroundings a bit, and got to work trying to get her boot off her bad ankle.

Leo pilled Raph’s arm a bit to get him to follow, which he did with a huff. They stepped off to the side, but before Leo could scold Raph for whatever, there was a commanding shout.

"What is going on here?" Wolf's head shot up from her careful unlacing to see a giant rat in casual robes with a foomanchew and top knot. His hands were held behind his back, but he wore a serious expression and his tail hung high behind him like a cobra ready to strike.

"Master Splinter!" Donnie squeaked and dropped the cotton ball he was using to disinfect Alex's hands.

"Pops it’s cool, we–" Raph was cut off when the rat's tail grabbed his ankle and tripped him midstep.

Wolf and Alex shared a scared glance and nodded. This was the brothers’ boss and they were in trouble because of them. Wolf took initiative and cleared her throat to get the rat’s attention.

"Master Splinter was it? I'm sorry if we're intruding. You see there was an accident in the tunnels and they saved our lives." Wolf lowered her shoulders and put her hand on her chest as she spoke, a stance she tended to take when trying to seem polite and innocent.

"What kind of accident?" Splinter looked right at Mikey who ducked behind Wolf's chair.

"We were exploring and I broke the scaffolding. Raph jumped and saved Wolf, while Leo caught me. They really did save our stupid hides." Wolf shot Alex a glare at the ‘stupid’ remark.

"They're hurt, Sensei, her ankle might be broken." Donnie offered in a sort of pleading voice. The rat regarded the two humans with a stern look. Wolf sat up straight under his gaze and showed no fear. He ran his hand over his mustache and beard with a hum.

"Your name was Wolf?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's actually Amanda, but I prefer to go by Wolf. And this is Alex."

“They’re Night Howlers, that channel I was showing you the other day, remember?” Mikey stepped out from his hiding with an excited look.

“Hmm, and my sons swore you to secrecy?” Alex and Wolf shared another look.

“Oh of course sir, who would believe us?” Alex offered.

“We mean you and your sons no harm. We are more than grateful for their help, we really owe them.” Wolf smiled up at Raph, who had moved to standing next to her. He smiled back down at her and Splinter narrowed his eyes at the two.

“I see...I will have a word with them later. For now, Donatello will do what he can and you will be escorted home.” He gave a nod to his sons and walked back into the depths of the lair . All four guys gave a collective sigh once he was gone, sharing knowing looks.

“Sorry if we got you in trouble.” Wolf reached out and tapped Raph’s arm. He grabbed her hand and kneeled next to her with a smile.

“Naw, don’t worry about it. Some time in the Hashi and we’re good.” She gave him a confused and concerned look at the unfamiliar word but nodded and returned to removing her boot once he let her hand go.

With boot and sock off, pant leg rolled up a touch, Donnie got to examining her as she gave her clothes a once over. She was filthy, clothes spotted and splashed with brown all over. She cautiously gave her arm a sniff and found it smelled like mold and dirt, not excrement. She gave a grateful sigh but yelped in pain when Donnie poked the deep bruise on the swollen knot above her foot.

“Sorry. Well it doesn’t actually seem broken now, just really badly sprained or a minor tear. I’ll give you a wrap for it after you wash up, and you shouldn’t walk on it for a couple weeks.”

“Conor’s gonna be pissed,” Alex sang like a child teasing their sibling.

“Who?” Raph didn’t mean to sound that defensive, it just popped out.

She gave him a sympathetic smile. “My boss. I work part-time as a bartender a few days a week. Twitch and such can fluctuate in payout, need that stable paycheck to guarantee bills get paid.” As she explained he seemed to relax, Leo however seemed to get more tense.

“Well we’ll get you fixed up and get you home so you can settle that out.” Leo gave Donnie a nod and walked off to where Splinter disappeared to.

Donnie cleaned their hands and arms up, gave them ointment for the tetanus prevention and explained how to apply the wrap for Wolf’s foot. With all that done, Raph and Mikey got them back to their car so they could drive home. The turtle bros watched until the SUV was out of sight and returned to the lair . Mikey was so hyped to have met two internet celebrities that he ran off to rewatch some of their old streams. Raph smirked to himself and turned to go, but saw Leo leaning against a wall in his way. Determined not to let his older brother mess with his mood, Raph moved to bust past him and retreat into his room. As he forced his way passed, Leo grabbed his arm.

“Don’t get attached.” His tone was authoritative, like a warning.

“Excuse me?” Raph huffed and turned to face his brother. He straightened his back and stared down at the eldest turtle, squaring him up with a glare.

“That girl, don’t get attached. She’s human, we don’t belong in their world.” Raph bit down on his tooth pick in a snarl. “I saw how you were looking at her. I don’t know what happened before I got there, but you were getting way too close and comfortable with her.”

Raph tisked, “you’re right, you don’t know. So don’t tell me what to do.” He gave a snarl and started walking away.

“Get real Raph, you really think a human would be interested in something like us?” He didn’t answer, just slammed his bedroom door.

_ What does he know? She called me beautiful, she smiled at me and let me get near her. Leo's just salty, just jealous that a girl likes me before him. I may be the first one to get a girl...  _ His thoughts drifted when he got a look at himself in the mirror. He looked into the reflective surface, tossed his toothpick and slipped off his mask and gear. Meeting his own eyes again a knot turned in his gut. What if Leo had a point? What if she was just in shock, or was the flirty type? Maybe she'll forget all about him by the time she gets home. Just return to her normal life like nothing ever happened.

Raph flopped onto his mattress with a sigh. He grabbed one of his pillows and held it close to his chest, resting his lips on the top and remembering the feeling of her in his arms. She was warm and small, her nails were unconsciously twirling on his plastron and soft skin behind his neck. Then she put her head on his shoulder. Raph closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek and forehead on the pillow, imagining it was her, still there with him. He was lost, the energy between them burned in his core like a dying candle. He felt something with her, a yearning different than anything before. He's had crushes on girls from TV, even played around with some girly magazines or the odd steamy video. But this wasn't a crush, it wasn't lust or thirst, no this was more. A draw, calling him to go find her and hold her again, to have her touch his skin and smile at him. With another sigh he kissed his pillow again but it felt wrong. Besides the fact pillows can't stand in for the real thing, kissing her just yet didn't seem right, like it was too far. No he just wanted to hold her, to be held by her and just be comfortable with each other. Leo's words came back into his mind and the sigh that followed sounded like he might cry. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  _ What a crazy day. _

As he started drifting, a bright light came on with a buzz. He turned to his side table and saw his shellcell had a text. He blinked slowly and contemplated ignoring it, probably just Mikey, but it buzzed two more times so he reached over to grab it. When he adjusted to the brightness of the LED display he shot up and stared down at the contact’s name. _Wolf!_ _That's right!_ When Mikey brought up the shellcells on the way to their car, the four had traded numbers. Leo had made him forget he was going to text her before bed.

W: Made it home okay

W: my foot already feels better with Dr Donnie’s magic foot wrap

W: Thanks again for being my personal superhero ;3

Raph took a deep breath as a smile spread on his face. She made it home safe, and she didn’t forget about him. His thumbs hovered over the screen but he wanted to think his response through, didn’t wanna come off as creepy. 

R: Good to hear, and any time

R: Honestly didn’t think you’d message me

Regret hit him like a truck once he hit send, how lame could he be?

W: Aww don’t be like that!

W: >///< just for that I’m gonna bug you all the time!

His smile became a grin. Her messages seemed so cute, he felt like a normal guy just texting a girl he likes. He flopped back as they traded messages back and forth, a smile coming to his face every time she used her cute emoticons. He kind of liked that she took the time to type them and didn’t just use emojis, made it feel a little more personal. After a couple hours her responses got slower with the typing ellipses popping up repeatedly. When one response was sent obviously cut short he laughed.

R: Having issues there?

W: Dropped the phone on my face

W: T.T ow

R: lol butter fingers

W: naw just getting sleepy

W: my hands, they betrayed me

W: lol

R: Aw then go to bed, you had a rough day

W: Exciting is more like it!

W: I’m so happy I met you! You and your family are so amazing :3

Raph read the text and reread it over to himself a couple times, just soaking it in.

R: glad I met you too…

W: I’ll talk at you tomorrow, ok?

R: Looking forward to it!

W: Then good night hero :3

R: Night Wolf

Raph waited a minute to be sure they were done and put the phone back on the nightstand. He could feel the toothy grin still on his face and chose not to care. He was so happy and not even negative Nancy Leo could bring him down now.


	2. Nerd Meet-Cute

“Hey’o, what is going  **up** everybody?! My name is Alexander, and this is my dog Wolf.”

“Ruff”, Wolf’s intro and the giggle that would often follow always made Raph smile.

He and Mikey had been binging Night Howlers’ past videos all morning, Mikey nerding out and Raph making mental notes of everything Wolf said. Her fears- spiders, storms, heights…-, favorite foods and restaurants she prefers, hobbies and interests. He learned she had a very large family that she doesn’t talk to much and she feels bad about that but is too stubborn to make the first move, something he understood all too well. As they went through streams he found out it was common for her to sing to the music they played in the background and even take requests from those watching. She wasn’t bad, rather good with some songs even, but there were times when she would crack or go off key and they’d both crack up at her. When they found a drunken stream where the two got plastered he learned she was of some kind of native ethnicity and would slip into a language that seemed very animal, or she was so drunk she just growled a lot, he wasn’t totally sure at this point. As they went through the archive Raph found himself growing more and more bitterly jealous of Alex. He got to spend all this time with her, got to grow up with her, even hanging on her and being a little too affectionate for just friends at times. When he asked Mikey about their relationship, his little brother assured him they always said they are just friends, or more family, but Alex was the clingy type. 

The Video they were watching now was part of the Katamari series they did where most videos often ended with Wolf raging so hard she would just leave the set. And boy can that little woman rage. She would start shaking her foot or leg, then her shoulders and arms would go tense, her eyes would become dark and cold with murderous intent, then the cursing would flow with angry growls peppered between. When she’d really get going they would turn the TV down so Splinter wouldn’t hear, some of the stuff she’d say was more than even Raph would try.  _ Mikey wasn’t kidding, she  _ **_can_ ** _ be a hot head...impressive. _

Leo was sharpening his swords on the other side of the room, watching his brothers in disapproval. Something was definitely up with Raph, he never acted like this before and it was starting to tick Leo off. Master Splinter agreed last night that Raph seemed sweet on that woman, and now he was watching her channel like a lifelong fan? Leo asked Splinter what they should do about it when they had left, but the rat just said he'd meditate on it and walked off. Leo hadn’t really seen him all morning but was getting tired of waiting for his father to tell Rapheal to cut it out. Leo looked from his blade to Raph only to see that glazed over look in his eyes again. _ That's it!  _ He roughly put the sword back into its sheath and set it aside. He tossed the polishing rag at Raph and nailed him in the back of the head.

"What the? Leo! What the hell?" The bruiser turtle clutched the rag in his fist as he stood and glared his brother down.

"Splinters room. Now!" He pointed to their father's personal room and started for it himself.

Sliding open the door revealed the old rat meditating in his usual place. When he saw Leo he nodded and stood, seeming already aware of what was going to happen. Raph gruffly stomped in and slid the door closed so hard it bounced back open. He looked like he was going to start yelling until he saw Splinter calmly staring at him, prompting him to quickly close the door gently and join Leo in kneeling on the tatami in front of him.

Splinter looked his two eldest sons over and sighed. "Now that that is out of the way, what is the matter my sons?"

“Master, I’m worried Raph is growing obsessed with that woman-” Leo was cut off.

“Her name’s Wolf! She’s got a name, so use it. And I ain’t obsessed or nothin’, what’s it to you anyway?” Raph glared as he balled his hands into fists on his knees.  _ You just can’t let me be happy can you? _

“I understand your concern Leonardo, I noticed it myself.”

“Pops…” Raph looked down.  _ Why are they worried, am I really acting that strangely? _

“I’m worried you may be becoming too attached to someone you don’t know, Raphael. You did not hesitate to jump to this woman’s side, and now you are attempting to learn about her through her work.”  _ Damn, maybe I am being a little creepy.  _ “That being said,” Raph and Leo perked up. “I also noticed she didn’t turn from you. Her smiles did seem genuine to me.” 

“Master Splinter! You can’t honestly approve of this, of them!” Leo looked lost with his mouth agape in surprise.

“I withhold my judgment. But I do think you need to exercise patients, my son. If you truly have ‘caught feelings’ as Michelangelo has put it,”  _ Damn even Mikey? _ “Then it might be best for you to get to know her by **talking to her** .”

“Wait, dad, really?” Leo couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Yes really, if those two wish to return and ‘hang out’, then it’s okay with me. BUT be sure to behave yourselves my sons, am I clear?” He pointed a finger of warning at both of them, then just at Raph.

“Yes master.” Both Leo and Raph bowed and exited the room. Leo opened his mouth to say something, but was beat to the punch when Mikey yelled.

“So?” They turned to the youngest brother, kneeling backwards on the couch and the video paused behind him. “Are you gonna invite your girlfriend over?”

“They aren’t dating!” Raph gave Leo a glare for answering for him but dropped it. He wasn’t wrong, but still.

Raph walked back to the couch and pulled out his phone. Now that he got the go ahead, he couldn’t wait to see her again.

Wolf swiveled lazily on her stool, staring out the propped open door as people walked passed. Due to her ankle, she was moved to dayshift seeing as most of the regulars at that time of day mostly wanted tap and simple stuff she wouldn’t need to stand to make. Conor wasn’t mad, on the contrary he busted out laughing when she called last night and got plopped on this boring shift instantly. The worst part was that her ankle felt fine. It still was too sensitive to walk on too much or stand too long, but she would be back to normal in a day or so if the boredom didn’t kill her first. As she listened to the old Irishmen blather on about random crap she felt her phone buzz. Best part about working here? Phones were okay as long as they didn’t interfere with your work. She pulled the brick of technology out of her apron and smiled at the notification.  _ Raph.  _ It had little turtle emojis around his name and a picture of crossed sais as the contact photo. That fire in her chest started swirling again as she unlocked the phone, she wanted to see him again but would settle for texting for now.

R: How’s it going?

W: I’m Dying of boredom! Save me?

R: You at work?

W: Yes, help :/

R: Sorry, no hero work before dark

W: vampire

R: Ninja Turtle, remember?

W: So Cool! <3

She thought about being subtle, but just couldn’t hide her swoon. Alex had given her crap last night about being a “Monster Fucker” but she brushed him off. It wasn’t lust, she was demisexual and that crap wasn’t really her scene. No, she suspected what it might be, but refused to be one of those girls that jumps to conclusions. She’s 23 for Komorkis’s sake, she was well past the high school cutesy crush phase.

R: How’s your ankle? Sorry again btw

W: Oh stop apologizing! I’m fine, be back to normal in a couple days

R: Days? I thought Donnie said weeks?

W: Guess Dr Donnie is better than he thinks

R: Never tell him that.

R: He already thinks he’s the smartest thing there is

R: There would be NO living with him

W: lol

W: noted

W: No inflating super nerd’s ego

They chatted back and forth for a bit, Wolf describing the bar scene and fashion disasters she sees go by the door, and Raph ragging on his brothers and their nightly patrols. Wolf made sure to greet new customers and fetched refills when needed, but otherwise she was married to her phone. She was laughing at one of Raph’s stories when a hand snatched the phone.

“Who’s Raph?” The chinese woman asked with an assuming smile as she glanced at the screen.

“A friend, give it back!” Wolf reached for the phone but the other woman leaned back in her chair on the other side of the bar and out of her reach.

“A friend? Or boyfriend?” She gave a mischievous smile as she started to scroll. “Wow, and here I thought you really were a sexless amiba.” 

Wolf jumped with her good foot, using the counter as lift, and snatched the phone back. Thankfully she was taller than her co-worker so it wasn’t too hard. She looked down at the screen to see how far she’d gotten and noticed she was almost to the ‘ninja turtle’ comment. 

“Damn, MayRin, you read fast. Did you even get anything from that?”

“I’m a speed reader, I do enough of it. And mostly. How old is he, he seems kinda young and innocent.” Wolf gave her a blank stare. “You don’t know, do you?! Definitely not your usual, thought you liked older guys, like 5 or 10 years older…..you pedo.” 

“Am not! He’s like 19...maybe 20 or 21 I think….look he’s like 6 and a half feet tall and the very  **definition** of swole, he’s legal.” MayRin gave her a cheshire cat smile. “Not that we’re doing anything! We’re just talking...did I mention he’s not my boyfriend?”

“Yeah, like I’d believe that. Your red face says otherwise, you prude. You got it bad” Wolf’s phone buzzed and MayRin gave her a wink. “Are his brothers cute? When do I get to meet them?”

Wolf rolled her eyes at her thirsty friend and checked her phone.

R: Did you wanna hang out tonight? Splinter said you guys can swing by whenever

Wolf raised her eyebrows and looked back at MayRin. “How’s about tonight?”

Raph tapped his fingers impatiently on his bicep, Wolf said she would come by with her roommates after they did some filming. He got the go-ahead from Splinter to let the other two humans in as well, though the look he’d gotten let him know he was pushing it. He told them of a warehouse that they could park their car where it would be safe, and it wasn't a long walk to the lair from there. He and Leo would be the ones escorting them, Mikey and Donnie wanted to get the game's set up and get some pizza from Kevin, their pizza hook up. Leo was still harping on Raph about his infatuation with Wolf, saying he wanted to be sure the strangers could be trusted. Raph started lightly bouncing his foot, wondering if he would get the chance to carry her again. She seemed okay with it before, but Leo was bound to get in the way. He couldn't help himself but crave her embrace, thinking back to the fire in his core when they touched, it was becoming a drug to him and he wanted a fix. The sound of the warehouse's roll-top door pulled him from his fantasy. They could hear a car pull in, shut off in a voice calling for Alex to close the door. Raph went to move the manhole cover only for it to be pulled up and moved by two pale hands. A flashlight beamed and Wolf's face popped into view.

"Knock knock?" She asked as someone knelt beside her. They were the one holding the flashlight so Leo and Raph couldn't really make out his face, just a simple silhouette.

"The sewer? Really?" They had a thick Indian accent and he sounded familiar to Raph, perhaps he had heard his voice on they're channel before.

"Yes really, now go." Alex scolded and the bearer of the flashlight was pushed forward a little. They sighed and started climbing down the ladder into the sewer.

Alex jumped down after the first man and helped a small Asian woman descend the ladder. Leo and Raph stayed out of the light and watched, but as Wolf tried to climb down after Alex stepped away, Raph dove in and caught her as she slipped. Her yelp caught the other's attention and made all the lights move to looking at Wolf, now cradled in Raph’s arms.

"I'm okay!" Wolf called out, waving her friends’ worry off and readjusting herself in Raph’s embrace, throwing an arm around his neck again.

"Oh I bet you are." The Asian woman popped her hip and smiled knowingly at the two. "So you're Raph? She said you were tall, but turtle was conveniently left out." She gave Raph a look that made him slightly uncomfortable as she looked him up and down.

"Woah there MayRin, you look about ready to pounce." The Indian man laughed.

Wolf cleared her throat. "So, just you? Hard to believe Leo didn't come with."

“What makes you say that?” Leo asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

“There’s the ninja extraordinaire. Damn, Didn’t even see you there.” Alex offered a fist bump that Leo regarded but eventually returned. “Thanks for having us, and for letting the rest of the crew join.”

“Yeah, no problem. We should get going before Mikey eats all the pizza.” He turned and started leading them to the lair.

“Pizza? I’m sold.” MayRin bounced ahead and walked next to Leo.

As the group walked, MayRin could be seen talking in an animated fashion with Leo, obviously flirting.

“MayRin and Leo, thoughts?” Alex whispered to the others after a few minutes of watching Leo grow uncomfortably flustered. Raph gave him a surprised then grossed out look, but looking back at the two he could see it. 

“Hmmm….naw.” Wolf shook her head. “He’s too serious and in control. It’s only a matter of time until she says something uncouth. She likes guys who play along, Leo looks like he’s just shutting it out.” Raph gave a snort.

“Sounds like she’ll love Mikey. He thinks he’s a ladies man,” he chuckled.

All three of them gave him a worried look. “Dude, she’s gonna eat your brother alive.” Momo whispered with a sympathetic look.

“What?” Raph was a bit confused, what were they implying?

“Raphael my man,” Alex gave the turtle’s arm a light slap. “MayRin is what the common folk call a bit of a hoe. I bet good money she’ll zero in on your little brother like the sex predator she is.” 

Wolf started trying to hide giggles. “Bro, you're gonna scare him! She’s not that bad, she has rules and stuff.” She looked up at Raph, “we’ll help keep her in line.” Raph gave a worried nod as Leo called that they were home.

As Leo opened Mikey and Donnie were ready to greet them. They both perked up and opened their arms in a grand gesture that had to have been rehearsed, even if Donnie still accidentally popped Mikey in the back of his head. Mikey excitedly gave introductions for the two newcomers, seemingly trying to be as funny and 'charming' as possible.

“These are our plus ones. Momoshiro, the IT guy and technically our boss. We call him Momo.” The indian man gave an exaggerated bow at Alex’s intro and smiled. 

“And this is MayRin,” Wolf gestured over to the smiling chinese woman. “Cute, feisty, and the town mule. Mikey, enter at your own risk.” MayRin gasped at the ‘mule’ line and gave Wolf a halfhearted punch, but turned and gave Mikey a flirty wave at Wolf’s warning, taking it as a hint to target the smallest brother.

With intros out of the way, Mikey was chomping at the bit to show them around. Wolf tapped on Raph’s shoulder to let her down to join the others. He was worried about her ankle, but she jumped with her good foot over a barrier the others already walked around and seemed to barely limp along just fine. All four humans gave the lair a look of amazement, pointing out items or areas they were especially impressed with.

“Hmm, she appears to be making a rather speedy recovery.” Donnie mentioned as Wolf climbed the steps to the game/TV area with the others.

“Think she was faking it?”

“Watch it Leo.” Raph glared as he walked away to join the fun.

“I don’t think so, she  **was** injured last night. But even before bringing them here from the tunnels I could have sworn her ankle was broken.” Donnie trailed off as he thought. “Maybe she just heals fast?” He turned to his brother for input.

“Sounds more like Wolverine than a normal person,” Leo scoffed.

Donnie shrugged, “maybe she’s secretly a mutant? Could be why Raph took such a liking to her.”

The pair joined the rest of the party to see Momo pulling a console and about a dozen controllers from his backpack. Mikey was trying to talk them into doing a live stream with the turtles, just voiceovers of course, but Wolf explained they just wanted a bit of casual gaming this time. Raph sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him for Wolf, but Mikey flew in and called 'dibs'. Wolf laughed at the obvious attempt and sat on the ground at Raph’s feet, flashing what she hoped was a flirty smile over her shoulder at him before grabbing her own controller. Raph smirked and leaned forward to grab a controller from the table, being sure to let his opposite knee brush against her. At the contact they both felt the jolt that always seemed to flow between them, and Wolf leaned back against his leg after he settled back.

Leo watched the pair and glared, only to feel someone elbow his crossed arms and turned to see Alex smirking and handing him a controller. Leo looked from the plastic item, to his brother and his 'girlfriend', then back at Alex. The human raised an eyebrow and shook the controller a bit. Rolling his eyes, Leo gave in and grabbed the controller, but Alex grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to his head level.

"Chill bro, I've known her most my life. Wolf would never do anything to hurt Raph or his family, so let your brother have his moment." He let his wrist go, gave his arm a light-hearted slap and joined the others.

Leo had to blink a few times to register what just happened, eyed Alex with a curious speculation and joined the powwow.

MayRin ran up, arms full of popped popcorn bags, and noticed all of the furniture was taken. As she huffed and threw the bags on the table Mikey seized his moment.

"It's all cool, baby doll, got the best seat in the house right here." Mikey held open his arms and pointed to his own lap.

MayRin gave Wolf a wink, "well if you insist!" She jumped across the couch’s arm rest and landed on his lap, snuggling up to him playfully. "Is this what you had in mind?" She gave him her best smile and bedroom eyes.

"MayRin!" Wolf yelled, stifling laughter.

"No! Bad MayRin, off the turtle!" Alex snapped his fingers like scolding a dog and pointed to the floor.

She started laughing, gave Mikey a peck on the cheek, and joined Wolf on the floor. Mikey had a dazed look on his face, not expecting anyone to ever take his flirting seriously, and blushed as a grin formed on his lips. He looked over to Raph and gave a toothy smile, causing his brother to chuckle and shake his head, turning back to the character selection.

Alex set back down on Wolf's other side and leaned closer, "looks like she found her next victim."

Wolf raised an eyebrow and elbowed him in the side shaking her head.

Smash turned into party games, which devolved into verbal war. After screaming, cheering and laughing, they seemed to be settling down. Mikey and Leo watching a movie, MayRin leaning on Mikey's side as she read a book she had brought. Momo and Donnie had gone off to geek out and likely plan the best fighting robot ever in Donnie's lab a couple hours ago. Alex and Wolf were locked in an endless string of Magic the Gathering battles, Wolf sitting on Raph’s lap as he ran the life counter.

MayRin stretched, making sure to lean on the boastful turtle brother as much as possible and checked her phone. 

5:53 am

"Holy hell! We need to go!" She jumped up and started getting all of the controllers and such together.

Wolf got her own phone from Raph and also started to panic at the time. Both girls were due for work by noon and they needed to get some sleep. She carefully packed the decks back in their boxes as Alex ran to grab Momo, who was passed out on Donnie's bed. Alex all-but dragged Momo out of the room, not disturbing the sleeping turtle at his desk, and went to get the bags.

"Aww gotta go so soon?" Mikey whined with a big yawn.

MayRin smiled at him, "Afraid so, Tiger." She gave him a peck on the top of his head and gave him a wink. "We'll swing by again sometime, promise."

"I'll walk you back." Raph offered, as he grabbed Wolf's hand.

Her fingers tightened around his as she took a deep breath. She knew this electricity was affecting both of them, if the stories she was told as a little girl were to be believed. She wanted this, wanted him, but she also wanted to fight it. Not to deny the connection, she was in too deep for that, but to not rush into full acceptance either.

Wolf shook her head and let his hand go. "No it's okay. You guys need sleep too, we can find the way back. Just go back the way we came in, right?" She gave a sympathetic smile and joined the others at the door.

Raph stood there confused.  _ Did I do something wrong? She looked like she didn't want to go, but did anyway. What was that look for? Was it some kind of pity? _ He could feel the dark thoughts full of self-doubt and internal hatred bubbling up from deep inside his mind. He closed his eyes tight, brought the now fist that was just holding her to his forehead and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to get mad or depressed over this, she would need to go home and live her life. He didn't want to keep her locked away anyway, he was just... in love? Was that really what that fire was? Maybe it  **was** love at first sight.

Raph shook his head again and dragged his suddenly exhausted self to bed. He shrugged off his gear, but was too tired to change into his sleeping shorts or even take his mask off. He instead just flopped belly first on his bed and curled around his extra pillow, mentally noting if he was going to keep using one as a stand-in for his lady he'd like to find one of those body pillows. He buried his face in what he imagined was her hair and passed out.

Wolf's sleepily stared out the car window, lightly gnawing at her thumb as her head rested in her hand. Alex shot her a glance but kept his eyes on the road. He noticed she seemed really fond of Raph but didn't really think much about it at first, she had always been kind of awkward and even teased people just to mess with them before. But the way they were tonight felt different, she was genuine in her interest and seemed addicted to his touch. He grew up around her family and was minorly aware of their culture’s beliefs and traditions, but didn't feel confident enough to make the obvious assumptions. He gave her another glance and saw she was still chewing, a nervous habit she had since he met her, meaning she was deep in thought. He glanced in the rear view mirror to see Momo and MayRin leaning against each other, passed out. MayRin flirting with Mikey was very much her style and Momo seemed happy to find another nerd to plan world domination with. Alex looked forward and sighed, they all seemed to click with the guys rather well and he looked forward to spending more time with them.


	3. Catfight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of Wolf's backstory and has hints of abuse, violence, past unhealthy relationships and implied rape. Nothing is explicit, but the implication is there.

It had been a little over a month since Raphael met wolf and they were still dancing around their feelings. When sitting together she would lean on him and hold his hand where no one could see, but made sure to not be overly affectionate when the others were around. He almost kissed her a couple of times, but she either dodged the situation or they were interrupted. He was plagued with dreams of her, kissing her, holding her - but would always wake up before he could say he loved her. He was more than dissatisfied by all this, finally understanding the hatred towards something called blue balls. When they were apart for days at a time, they would text nearly nonstop, but the last week had been rather text starved. There was a convention in town, Webcon or something, and everyone but MayRin was busy with attending fan meetups and after-party appearances. By the time Wolf would message him she would be too tired to talk long. He tried not to let it affect his mood, watching live streams of the event with the others, but he was grumpy and they could tell. He wanted to offer her to crash at the lair seeing as it was closer to the venue than the apartment-studio, and he could at least see her, but she always fell asleep before he could bring it up.

Today was the last day and the brothers got word April was going to be covering the event. She hadn't met the others yet, but knew Raph had a not-really girlfriend that would be there, yet somehow even Mikey hadn't thought to tell her Wolf's name or show April the channel. So imagine the brothers’ surprise when the special guest April was interviewing was Night Howlers, with her focus being on Wolf. As a reporter, April sometimes asked too hard or personal questions, even almost getting punched a time or two, so the guys were excited and nervous to see how their big sister got along with Raph’s new girl.

Wolf was on edge. She was never good at one-on-one fan stuff, so a media interview was terrifying. Not to mention, she was very aware of the media's habit of scandalizing everything and blowing it out of context and proportion. So when the Channel 6 reporter wanted to interview her specifically, Wolf knew she was up to something. When she met this April O'Neil she was hit with her aura that said she thought she was a boss bitch and Wolf instantly hated her.

April had been looking into this Night Howlers channel ever since her supervisors told her to focus on them based on their popularity. Gaming, parkour vlogging, urban exploring, reviews... they felt like trend chasers to her. They didn't filter their opinions or language, which led to a fair bit of cursing and off-the-cuff jokes that gave April a negative impression. She knew others would focus on the trials of being an 'internet personality', so she needed to dig deeper, find the hidden dirt others wouldn't touch and would get people talking. So when she found out about some of Wolf’s past, she knew there was gold to be had.

Alex and Momo stood awkwardly to the side as they watched the interview. All three had been talked to already, but the O'Neil woman wanted to get a one-on-one with Wolf after a commercial break. The two exchanged looks of worry, knowing this was not likely to end well and were already trying to figure out how to save the channel from negative press. Wolf was tense and Alex kept a close watch on her eyes. He doubted she'd get mad enough for him to worry, but he was ready to pull her out of the chair and into the nearest Smoothie Bar to cool off.

The first few questions were soft, easing Wolf into a sense of security so her reactions would be bigger for the heavy hitters. April tested the waters, asking about a channel Wolf was a part of a few years ago with a woman named Aima called Coconut Milk.

"So the name Coconut Milk  **was** meant to be a slur?" She posed it as a question but it sounded more like a statement.

"No, like I said it was a joke started by Aima. Yes it relied on poking fun at our skin tones, but no one ever claimed to be offended, and it was just a name." Wolf tried to keep her foot and leg from bouncing in irritation, but that was getting harder by the second.

"And why did that channel fail?" A little more, April was winding up for the heavy one.

"It didn't fail per se. Aima wanted to focus on her relationship, they were getting married and wanted kids, so I popped over to Alex's set up. He was already doing some stuff back then and we had been friends most our lives, so it was natural."

"So you jumped ship on to someone else's show? You're saying you don't have the talent to stand on your own? You just leached off his established brand?" April gave a smile that didn't match the condescension in her undertone.

Alex and Momo went stiff as they saw Wolf visibly tense and clutch her hands into fists. Her eyes went wide and mouth thin, only to become a sweet smile that screamed murder.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." It was quiet enough April was the only one to hear it. Her face was sweet and welcoming, but the words dripped with icy poison that unnerved April. There was something about this young woman that made her guts scream, telling her to run from the danger sitting across from her.

April swallowed hard and sat up as straight as she could. One question to go and it was a dangerous one. She wondered if the guys were watching, if they'd avenge her when this woman eventually attacked. As April went to ask, she met the woman's eyes again. Hidden behind thick lenses signaling very poor eyesight, April could feel the unspoken warning. Like looking in the eyes of a well trained guard dog, one slip and your life was forfeit. April gripped her mic and gave the woman a stern look, she wasn't going to be intimidated.

"You all only moved to New York in the past 2 years. Before this you lived in Detroit and just up and left suddenly." Wolf's eyes gave a deadly warning to stop, but April bravely or maybe stupidly continued. "Rumor has it you attacked your ex and fled the city. Any comments on the rumored assault?" April pressed her lips into a thin line when she was done and held her mic as steady as her tensed muscles could manage.

Wolf's mask fell and her look was as cold as stone. With those deadly eyes, and the voice of a disappointed parent, she stood and said, "we're done here." She pulled the small mic from her shirt collar, a light pop signaling she broke it, and slammed it on the table with a forceful slap. She walked with her back to the camera and disappeared into the crowd of the con, Alex and Momo cautiously running after her.

April gave a shaky breath and turned back to the camera for a send-off. Once the on-air light went dark she let her body crumble into her seat as she looked at the tiny mic on the table. It was popped in half, which wasn't hard to do if one was too rough. What gave her pause was how the whole thing seemed bent or squished down, as if the force of her slamming it down was like running it over with a small car. Her hand hitting the table wasn't that loud, yet there the mic was, killed under her fury and possibly sparing April the same fate. Maybe she did assault her ex, no police report was filed but the pictures of a blood-soaked apartment she found hidden deep in the web made it seem like a murder happened. True the rumors said it was both of their blood, some claimed it was three people’s, that he might have been abusive and she just snapped. April couldn't think of a man alive who could look into those icy eyes, that almost seemed to have a glow to them when she walked away, and truly believe he could win.

The Brothers looked to Raph at the end of the couch. One hand was clutching the armrest and the other taut on his knee. His eyes were glued to the TV, turned off now that April's report was over, still wide and processing.  _ Assaulting an ex? _ And the look she gave April, the camera was at an angle to get them both so Wolf's eyes were hidden by her hair, but he saw April's fear.  _ April poked Wolf, Wolf bit back and it scared April. _ Raph blinked back to reality and noticed all the eyes on him

"What?"

"Dude…" Mikey looked at the blank screen and then back at Raph. "I don't think that went well."

“That’s what you got from that?!” Leo gave Mikey’s shoulder a light shove and gave Raph a serious look. “She’s dangerous, a criminal. She can’t be trusted.”

“Wolf? Dangerous? She’s half our size, how dangerous can she be. You know her by now, Leo. She jokes and gets a little rough with her friends, but she never really means it or does any harm.” He crossed his arms with a glare. “And you heard April, it’s all rumors. You know how the net likes to talk, if she really was some kind’a criminal, she’d have been arrested.” He shook his head and turned back to the black screen. In truth the allegations did scare him, but not because he thought she’d hurt him, but rather was scared of what the others would do if they were true. The fire in his chest that raged at her touch was calling for him to defend her, to rush to her side and assure her he didn’t care about her past.

But that wasn’t true.

He did care about her past, and the possibility of her being a violent criminal scared him.  _ And what about April? _ She was their adoptive sister, the one that saved their lives numerous times, the one that named them. If she hated Wolf, where did that leave him? The thought of leaving Wolf caused his chest to hurt, like someone was using his heart as a punching bag. No, he can’t leave her, he’d just have to find a way to clear this up. Then the two women would bond. _..right? _

They pulled into the warehouse and parked the small SUV behind the stack of pallets. Momo got out and closed the roll-top door while MayRin got the flashlights and bags from the trunk. They were planning to spend the night at the lair to unwind from the con and came prepared. Alex and Wolf stayed in the front seat a bit longer, still working over what happened. The turtles knew about the con and had been watching live feeds all week, it was very likely they saw the interview. Even if they missed the news, Mikey would have likely found it reposted online.

Wolf closed her eyes tight and bowed her head again.  _ That bitch! _ She never wanted Raph to have to find out about Kijaka, let alone like this. Thankfully the backlash hadn't hit the channel yet, so they had time to work out what to say. It wasn't like she was a criminal, the police stayed out of it and his rich family paid the right people off to cover it up.  _ How do you explain an abusive ex to your innocent to the world not-boyfriend? _ As she breathed deep, a hand rested on her clenched fist.

Alex watched her give him a lost look and squeezed her hand. He knew it was a sore subject, but it was bound to come up in some way. He and her older brother tried to get her away from that, from him, but one can't run from their past forever. He forced her hand open and laced his fingers with hers, feeling her instinct to squeeze but not wanting to hurt him. He smiled at her as he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. She snapped up and pulled her hand out of his and away.

"Alex don't, they’ll get the wrong idea," she looked down again and slowly started getting her things together.

"No one is here, you never had an issue with it before." He finally opened his door and got his bags too.

"Normal people don't tend to have relationships like ours." Wolf rolled her eyes at her over affectionate friend as they got to the manhole cover.

"You mean platonic life-partners?" MayRin gave a sarcastic smirk. "Careful Alex, Raph might be the territorial type and kick your home-wrecking butt."

Wolf gave a snort as she crouched by the heavy metal cover. "Homewrecker, rich coming from you." She carefully fed her fingers into the slits in the lid and lifted the cover out of the way with little effort.

They filed in with Wolf being the last down so she could close the entrance. They had done this so often they almost didn't need flashlights to navigate the tunnels, almost. Once they reached the giant door, Wolf gave it a knock and pushed it open. As they filed in they could hear the guys talking in the main room, so they headed that way.

April sighed as she flopped down on the bean bag near Donnie. It had been a long day and she was ready to unwind with her strange family. She had expected Mikey to bombard her with questions about the con, but all four of the brothers seemed awkwardly quiet. She had tried to start a conversation a couple times now but it would always die in a few short responses. Racking her brain, she remembered Raph's new lady friend.

"Hey Raphy, your girlfriend was at the con right? What was her name anyway?" Raph went tense and April narrowed her eyes. So whatever was wrong with them had to do with the mystery woman. "What's wrong with you guys? Did you break up?"

Raph’s shoulders deflated a bit and Mikey gave April a sad look. "Not yet, but – "

He was cut off by a single loud knock and the sound of the main door opening.

"Speak of the She-Devil." Leo whispered with a half-hearted glare towards the noise.

"Oh she's here? Great, I can't wait to meet her." April smiled and started walking to the door.

“Wait!” Raph caught her attention and she turned back around, still taking small steps backwards towards the door. “Well...you kinda already met her."

"Yeah, at the con!" Mikey added, excited to see if she would guess.

April tilted her head with a hand on her chin. The only people she talked to at the con were those being interviewed, and out of all of them the candidates for Raph’s girl were slim. The realization dawned on her as her eyes went wide and the sound of the footsteps abruptly stopped behind her.

"Oh? They already have company?" The distinct Indian accent confirmed it. There was only one woman she talked to all day who worked with a man with that accent.

April slowly turned around to meet the melancholy looking Wolf. As Wolf started to recognize who was standing in front of her, her eyes went wide, then she had the look of pure rage.

"You!" Wolf yelled as she took three heavy steps closer to April and clenched her fists at her sides. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Deciding she didn't like her tone, April went into alphabitch mode and took her own defensive angry stance. "I should be asking  **you** the same thing. This is my family, what's your excuse?"

When April twitched her eyebrow in that challenging way Wolf just wanted to punch her, but willed herself to stop and think.  _ Family?  _ Wolf looked past the woman to the guys, who were all watching with tense expressions. No one protested, she was telling the truth. Wolf sighed and looked down at April from her own step up of high ground.

"You've got to be kidding me... Of all the people in New York,  **you're** their sister?"

"Don't believe me?” April smirked and crossed her arms.

"No I do, unfortunately." Wolf looked over the guys again and softened her eyes when she landed on Raph.

April followed her gaze and quickly turned back. "You know, I don't think I approve of someone like you being around them."

Wolf's eyes were icy fire again and boring into April. "I'm sorry, what? Approve? Someone like me? Where the fuck do you get off?” Wolf stepped down to where April was standing and showed she was actually the same height if not an inch taller.

Alex tried to get her attention. "Wolf?"

"No." She raised her hand to signal him to stop in his tracks. "If Pumpkin Spice here wants to pick a fight? Let her dig her own grave."

"Are you threatening me?" April crossed her arms, a look of mild disbelief morphing into a confident smile.

"Are you threatened?"

"Your a criminal, what makes you think - "

Wolf held her hand out in front of her. "Imma stop you right there hot shit. Before you go accusing me of anything, you might want to consult facts and context. I know thinking might be hard under all of that makeup and hair spray, but I believe in you, Ugg Boots." Wolf mirrored April stance, hip pop and all.

"Am I sensing jealousy?" April threw her hair over her shoulder, like she was proving a point.

"Projecting is more like it."

"Okay you two, that's enough." Leo wedged himself between the two women, breaking their eye contact.

"Leo." April scolded in a protest, but not a whine.

Wolf shook her head and retrieved her bag from where she dropped it. And as she walked past April towards the game area, April reached out.

"I'm not done with you."

Wolf wrenched her arm out of her reach. "Well I'm done with you, so done." She shook her head and kept walking.

Momo walked into the danger zone and scooted closer to Donnie. "I got those parts we talked about, shall we make an escape?"

Donnie quickly nodded, "yeah." With a hand on Momo's shoulder to hurry him along, the two disappeared into Donnie's lab-room, likely not to re-emerge unless for food.

MayRin bounced up to Mikey like nothing was wrong. "So I hit up this import store the other day and got some candy that I can't read the labels to. Wanna binge movies and experiment?"

"Candy? Movies?" Mikey looked back at the others and grabbed her hand. "I can't wait, angel cakes. We can hit my collection in my room."

" **Your** room? Oh my." Mikey flushed at her flirty tone but still led her away from what still felt like a war zone.

Alex stepped up next to Leo and saw how everyone was breaking off. "Guess we're all just doing our own thing? You up for some fun?" Alex raised an eyebrow at Leo.

Leo shook his head and pointed an accusing finger at Alex. "You said she wasn't dangerous."

Alex held up his hands in defense. "I said she wouldn't hurt Raph or his family. You want honesty? Yeah, Wolf has a temper and can be dangerous, but only if you push her. " Alex crossed his arms and looked at April. "You stepped on a land mine and you know it. She won't hurt you because of Raph, but she's also not likely to like you for being a twat."

Leo Pushed Alex's shoulder, making him face the oldest turtle. "Hey, watch it."

Alex side rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry bro, but your sister is acting like a twat. And you know what? So is Wolf. Catfights are bound to happen when you put two alphabitches together." He looked over to Raph. "She may be all cute when she's loving on you, but she definitely puts out alphabitch vibes when threatened."

Raph blushed and scratched the back of his neck, still shifting awkwardly on his feet and looking from April to where Wolf was sitting at the TV area.

"Okay tough guy, " Leo crossed his arms and looked down at Alex. "What was that thing about an assault?"

Alex waved it off, "Don't worry about it."

April scoffed, "the pictures I saw had blood everywhere. It looks like someone was murdered in that apartment."

"What?!" Raph and Leo looked from April, two Wolf’s distant sitting form, to a nervous and conflicted Alex.

“Alex.” He looked to Raph and saw the worry through his mask. “Please, what happened?”

Alex clutched his head. “Guys, it’s not my place. It’s  **her** dirty laundry….” Leo rested his hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex looked at the hand then up at Leo’s sympathetic yet stern face. With a sigh, he dropped his arms in defeat. “Fine, but don’t tell her I told you. Not the details at least, just a vague breakdown if you must.”

All three nodded and Alex led them to a further corner of the lair, hoping Wolf wouldn’t kill him for what he was about to do.

“Okay, so...Me and Wolf have been friends since we were kids, like 6 I think, and her family kinda took me in as one of their own. Anyway, when we were about 16-17 we moved with her eldest brother, Tristan, to Detroit. While there, Wolf got involved with this guy named Kijaka. Dude was like ten years older than her - a 16 year old mind you - and from old money, so I was super suss from the start. She acted like she was happy, or whatever, so we didn’t do anything about him. Then we went drinking for her 21st, so like 5 years into the relationship, and she just kinda broke down. Dude was controlling, abusive and...didn’t understand the word no apparently.”

Raph was fuming. The crack of his knuckles gave Alex momentary pause, but he understood. Just the thought of someone hurting her, forcing themselves on her, making her feel helpless...Raph gritted his teeth. This story better end in that guy being dead, or he’d have to kill him.

“Well naturally Tristen and I weren't gonna stand for that. Wolf is our sister, even if I wasn’t blood they treated me like it, and my sister was in danger. So we brought her to my place and worked up an escape plan. Momo the genius found us a place here in New York and got that square while me and Tristan escorted Wolf to her place to get her stuff. Well of course the SOB was there waiting, she hadn’t checked in with him all night, so a fight started. Tristen kept him in one room while me and Wolf loaded up the car. When we couldn’t fit anything else, we went in to get Tristen and GTFO. Kijaka wasn't having that. This fucker shif - “ Alex stopped with wide eyes and cleared his throat. “He um...started threatening the siblings in their native language...or um...never mind that. Long story not short enough, a fight broke out. Kijaka, Wolf and Tristan spilled blood and broke bones. He wasn’t going to let us take his toy, his words - more like the only person willing to deal with his crap - without a fight. And shit did he get one. Yes Wolf did a lot of damage to him, more than he did to her that night, but seemed 5 years of payback with interest to me. I’d say they were even in the long run.” Alex stopped again to shake the memory from his head, that affected everyone involved. “We left and were on the road at first light the next day. Dude comes from money, we knew his family would cover it up cuz they all knew what a serious piece of shit he was. If they even tried to press charges, Wolf would have told the world just what kind of fucked the Kemph family was. So yeah...there was an assault,  **BUT** it was a fight for freedom. She clawed her way out of a five year nightmare, but it still haunts her at times.”

There was a solemn silence, all four not looking at each other as the white noise of the TVs and lab work filled the air.

“I’m sorry...I was just doing my...I’m sorry.” April ran a hand through her hair and blinked back regretful tears.  _ No wonder she got so pissy. _ “I should apologize to her.”

“Yeah, but it can wait.” The other 3 looked at Alex in confusion. “She needs to chill tonight, just leave it for tomorrow or something. ”She thought about it and nodded. Alex turned to Raph. “Can you keep her company? Everyone seems to be breaking off and doing their own things for the night, so maybe a good talk and some sleep.” He turned back to April, “unless you still don’t approve.”

April looked at her terrapin brothers and rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “They’re both adults, I can’t really do anything but hope they take care of each other.” She looked up at Raph with a smile and gave his arm a friendly slap. “Go get her, big guy.”

Raph gave his own crooked grin and left to get Wolf. He found her curled up on the couch staring at the TV, obviously not paying attention to it.

“Hey Wolfie,” she smiled at his nickname for her. She rolled over onto her back to look up at him with melancholy eyes. He leaned over the back of the couch, propping his chin in his hand and giving her a warm smile. “Hey um...why don’t we go chill in my room? You look like you could use some Raph time.” 

She felt exhausted, between the con and today’s emotional rollercoaster, she didn’t have the energy to fight the force pulling them together.  _ Maybe I’ll give in, see what happens.  _ She nodded and rolled off the couch, stretched and walked around the furniture to follow him. He reached out and took her hand, so she squeezed his lightly and let herself be led away. Fire crawled up her arm from their contact and into her chest, almost like she was absorbing his ki and it was powering her back up. The charge shot down her back and legs as they got closer to his room and she was becoming more and more aware of what this looked like. Going into your not-boyfriend's room, alone, probably not to come out until morning. A blush crept across her cheeks and she questioned if she should deny how excited the idea made her feel.

Alex, Leo and April came into the TV area just as Raph’s door closed. Alex smiled and looked at the other two.

“So those two are seriously in love and I’d appreciate it if you two didn’t get in their way anymore. This is the happiest I’ve genuinely seen her in...well ever really and I want the world for her.”

April gave him a skeptical look. “Are you sure you only see her as a sister, you seem rather close for just that to be going on here.” 

He smiled, “We’re the same as you and the brothers, family in all but blood. Her culture has a tradition of being rather affectionate to those you consider family, regardless of blood, so I just kinda picked it up from them.” He gave a dismissive shrug.

Leo put his hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I get it, and I see their bond in Raph too. I was worried he was getting obsessed with a stranger, but they really do seem to have that hollywood glow.”

Alex raised a confused eyebrow. “‘Hollywood glow’? Like in chick flicks and stuff?” Leo blushed and almost speed walked to the couch. Alex looked at Raph’s door across the main room and gave Leo a cheeky smirk. “They’re gonna fuck, you know that right?”

Leo, who had been drinking a soda, choked and looked at Alex like a deer in headlights. Even with green skin, Alex could tell all the extra blood Leo’s body could spare was going to his face.

“Excuse me?!” April matched Leo’s face, but she managed to look offended too.

“They have sexual tension so thick you can cut that shit. Raph is gonna be all sweet and say some fluffy shit to her, and Wolf is gonna pounce and jump his bones.” Alex shrugged casually and took a soda from the table. “MayRin is probly gonna try, but Mikey is so fecking innocent, doubt he’ll go through with it. She does have a rule against v-card punching. You’re all virgins, right?” Alex took the most casual and relaxed soda sip in history.

Leo looked about ready to implode and April jumped up to her feet with her hands raised in surrender.

“That’s it, I’m out. I don’t want to think about that, let alone hear it!” She slung her bag over her shoulder and made for the door. “I’ll just come back tomorrow!”

Alex smiled down at the still stunned Leo with a smirk, “just us then?” He took another long, loud sip and could have sworn he saw Leo’s soul leave his body.


	4. Steamed Turtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter....this is smut. You don't wanna read about turtle peen? Skip this chapter for the next.
> 
> Wanna know what she's playing with?  
> https://bad-dragon.com/products/gunner <\--- headcanon turtle peen, but green

Bolts of electricity kept shooting through him the longer he held her. After some small talk, Wolf recounted the story Alex already told him with her own personal insight, and it hurt even more the second time. He had set her on the bed and sat kneeling between her knees. There were times she looked like she might start crying during her retelling, but she instead reached out and kissed his forehead, a way to remind herself she was safe now and found someone new to love her. When she was done, forehead kisses turned into real kisses. He wanted to kiss her pain away, to snuff out those bad memories and replace them with happy ones of them together.

A chaste kiss led to more. His hands were on her knees, then at her waist, then brushing at her ponytail. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, tangling her fingers in his bandana to mirror his hands in her hair. Their lips danced and melded together, both feeling the supernatural force pulling them, pushing them to give in to their desires. They parted again and he brought his hands down to rest on either side of her on the bed. He needed to compose himself or she'd notice just how tight his shell was becoming. He couldn't help it, the last few nights found him giving in and pleasuring himself to the thought of her, fantasies about her and her body.

He rested his head on her shoulder and gave a deep sigh, unintentionally blowing hot breath right down onto her exposed cleavage. She ran her hands down his neck and along his shell. She's thought about it, about him, and giving into the fire in her soul. She didn't know why she fought it anymore, she knew she cared about him enough to have those three words on her tongue whenever they were alone. She only meant to test the waters with the first kiss, but found herself wanting to drown in him. As her nails lightly traced over a sensitive spot, he took in a deep breath and leaned into her. She traced over it again, this time with more pressure.

He took a sharp breath through clenched teeth at her touch and a hand jumped to her hip. He traced circles with his thumb onto her jeans as she teased and scratched his sensitive neck. Deciding hers looked welcoming, he ran his wide tongue over her shoulder but was stopped by her tank's strap. He reached up and carefully slid the strap to her shirt and bra off her shoulder, following his hand with his tongue. With no obstructions, he continued to lick her shoulder and neck as his other hand grabbed the soft flesh of her bottom and thigh.

His thick tongue and hot breath caused her to shiver. She tucked one of her feet around his leg to beckon him closer as her breathing got heavier. She nuzzled her cheek and chin against his head, placing kisses now and then. When his tongue went up to her ear a small half moan escaped her mouth before it could be stopped. He began kissing the crook of her neck as his other hand left her ass to drift up her back under her shirt. When his teeth grazed her skin she let herself give a moan and rubbed her foot up the back of his thigh. He kissed up her neck to her mouth again, letting their mouths meld together once more.

She broke the kiss and leaned back, pulling him on top of her with surprising ease. He moved his support arm to laying above her. His hand went from a fist to clutching the sheets as she pulled him in for heavier kisses. His hand slipped out from under her and went back to squeezing her ass and running down her leg. With him hanging over her like this, his growing erection bumped her inner thigh and she answered with a small hip thrust. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, realizing what was happening. He quickly tried to remember if he forced this on her, but she broke his train of thought as she held his face and brought his lips to hers in what could only be called pure hunger.

As she kissed him, she gave half moans deep in her throat that were driving him wild. She rested her forehead on his during a pause for air.

"I've been fighting this," she attacked his lips again but broke to speak. "I don't know why... but I just can't anymore.” She brought her lips close to his but paused to say, “I want you, Raphael.” A hungry kiss accompanied a deep breath, like she was breathing him in, and she broke it again. “I want all of you.” Another deep kiss but she felt his hesitation and laid her head back on the bed as she traced his lips and scar with her thumb.

He couldn’t believe what he just heard. She was telling him she wanted to sleep with him, and in a voice that beconded him in, it made him question if he was dreaming another fantasy. But when they parted and he looked at her as she traced his features, nothing but love and longing in her half lidded eyes, he knew this was real.

She smiled up at him. “You feel it too, right? That fire and electricity that charges us like batteries with every touch.” She ran her thumb along his lower lip and pulled him closer, “every kiss?” The kiss was short and sweet, her words sounded out of breath, like holding back was a battle, and she was losing. 

“I do, I feel it.” His answer was breathy too, like he was under a spell.

She brought his forehead to hers. “I want more...by the goddess do I want more.” She kissed him lightly again. “Please,” She closed her eyes and breathed in the moment, their lips just barely brushing but not truly touching. She opened her eyes to look into his and whispered, “will you give into this energy with me?”

Oh god he wanted nothing more than to fuck her into the ground, to break the bed making her moan and scream and cry his name. But as he thought about all he wanted to do to her, he was reminded he had no idea how to actually do any of those things. She’s had a partner, a lover, so she knew what to do which only made him more nervous he’d fuck it up.

“Babe, I’d love nothin’ more. But yah know I haven’t...well...You’re kinda the first girl tah get this far so…” He looked to the side and cleared his throat. 

She smiled at his bashfulness,  _ as if it wasn’t obvious the brothers were all virgins. _

“It’s okay,” she turned his face to look down at her. “I want to share this with you. I’ll help you and we’ll figure it out together, okay?” He smiled and gave her a nod before kissing her again.

Once they parted she tapped his shoulder to signify she wanted out from under him. He did so and turned to sit on the bed after she slipped off. She stepped over to her phone on his side table and pulled up her music.

“How’s the noise control of the rooms?” She asked while setting the volume on her device.

“Thick concrete walls, not much gets through unless you’re walkin’ by the door.” She smiled to herself at this.

As a melodic song started, she felt the beat threw her, this was her top sexy song and she felt herself get lost in it. She ran her hands on her sides and into her hair. She debated whether to leave it up or not, but decided to let the long strands free to flow and dance down her back.

He bit his lip as she put on some tunes, swaying her hips to the beat and giving him a show. As she trailed her hands up her own sides, his hand slid between his legs and cupped his slowly growing erection. She kept moving her full rump to the beat as she pulled her hair free, letting it fall wildly around her and down her back. When she looked at him over her shoulder with a sexy smile he felt everything tense, even his hand against his cock which sent a bolt of pleasure down his legs.  _ This is really happening, we’re really going to do this. _

She smiled when she looked over her shoulder and saw him rubbing himself to her.  _ By the Moon, it feels amazing to be wanted like this! _ She turned around and gave her best bedroom eyes as she lifted her shirt. As she passed over her breasts she gave them a squeeze and pulled her shirt the rest of the way off, taking her bra with it. Now topless she stepped up to him, took him by the wrist and moved his hands to her body.

His hands were shy and tentative, slowly running along her stomach and sides, then creeping up towards her breasts. With a deep breath he ran his calloused hands over her soft chest, marveling at how warm they were and how easy they molded to his hands. He gently kneaded them, brushing his thumbs against the perky buds, making them grow darker under his attention. He placed his hands on the outsides of each breast and pushed them together and leaned forward, she saw and took a half step closer so he could bend down and kiss the tender skin.

Her breasts weren’t normally categorized as small, filling a C cup rather easily, but in his massive hands she felt so small. She closed her eyes and grabbed at his bandana as he kissed and licked her chest. She kissed the kanji on his mask as she reached down to scratch at the soft spot behind his neck she found earlier. At her touch he squeezed her breasts tighter and gave a purring curr. That sound was incredibly hot to her and she wanted to hear more of it, to make him do it again. She put her hands under his chin and stopped him mid-worship to bring his lips back to hers.

She pushed him back by the shoulders a bit, causing him to bring both his hands to the bed for support again. She sank down to her knees, running her nails down his plastron, and settled between his legs. Raph’s eyes got wide as he got an idea as to where this was going, clutching at the sheets with anticipation. Wolf rested her hands on his legs and slowly rubbed his inner thighs as she looked up at him. His lips were pulled into a thin line and his shoulders were tense, so she gave him a sweet smile to try and ease his nerves.

"Do you want me to keep going?" If he decided he couldn't take it yet, Wolf was ready to accept that. But instead he furiously nodded his head and leaned back on his hands a bit more, eyes drifting from her chest to his own pitched tent.

Wolf nodded and leaned forward, untying his belt. He wanted to help, but the sight of this woman undoing his pants, topless no less, had him frozen. She undid the snap and zipper, pulling back the flaps to show an impressive mound under the fabric of his underwear. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head when she thought she saw texture through the slightly damp cloth. She carefully pulled the constricting confinement away and was greeted with his personal monster.

She didn't know what she was expecting, but was still surprised to finally see it. It didn't look human, but thankfully it also didn't look like a traditional turtle’s. It was long, somewhere around 7 or 8 inches comparing it to her hand, and the texture was gorgeous. A light green and almost pink jellyfish shaped head topped a thick shaft that matched his skin tone. Along the top of the shaft were ridges that seem to rise and harden with her touch, all dusted with a much darker green. At the base was a knot of some kind that almost looked like a set of small firm testicles. She carefully traced her fingertips along his length and down to the bass. She looked up over her glasses and saw he looked nervous still.

She smiled, "this... this is beautiful." She slowly traced the tips of her nails up along the plump underside. "By the goddess,  **you're** beautiful." As she moved her hand down and back up his length beads of precum formed on his tip.

Leaning in, she gently licked the tip clean and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Pure disbelief covered his face and she gave a breathy chuckle. Looking back down to her new toy, she started licking up and down the sides. Tracing the veins and ridges, she loved his shape and the feeling of him in her hands. She ran her fingers down to his base for stability, letting her thumbs knead his knot as she slowly sucked his head into her mouth. He gave a deep exhale and dug one hand into the bed as the other went up to run across his face, pulling the mask off and letting his eyes close. He took long deep breaths, head leaned back, and tried to smother his sounds. She traced the grooves around his head with her tongue, but noticed he was covering his mouth with his mask covered hand at her efforts.

"Oh, why are you covering your mouth? I want to hear you." She ran her tongue roughly along the underside. “Or is it force of habit?" She popped his tip into her mouth again and traced her tongue around the textured head a couple times. "Do you try and stay quiet when you touch yourself?" She kissed down his dick and ate up his shocked look. "Have you touched yourself to the thought of me?"

_ Oh God, this has to be a dream. _ Her beautiful steely blue eyes were love drunk and her lips felt so soft on his sensitive length. When she started sucking him off again, he got the hint and didn't cover up his moans. They were more grunts, his senses overfull from the new sensations. She worked him, moving deeper and deeper with each bob of her head. He could feel his muscles twitch and call for more. Once she reached her comfortable limit, she started stroking what she couldn't fit with one of her hands, the other massaging his sensitive knot. When he felt her moan, the vibrations in her throat coursed through his cock and shot straight to his tail, causing his own moans to ring out.

When his ridges felt the hint of teeth, his hand shot into her hair, tangling thick fingers in her locks, and he forced her down further. She seemed to contemplate this, but squeezed his shaft harder with her hand and didn't let him totally choke her. His hips started to lightly buck and his moans grew more and more desperate, he was getting close.

Silently cursing himself for a lack of experience, he could already feel his climax coming and needed to warn her. He tried to pull on her hair, but she only fought it and got more intense.

"B-baby, I-I'm about t-to."  _ Why is it so hard to talk? Hell, thinking in general is getting harder and harder. _ She moaned loudly in response and. Got. Faster! He couldn't take it anymore, she was working his very soul right out. "N-no, babe. I'm gonna...I'm gonna c-cu-" it was too late. He felt his dam break and the rush of white-hot seed flow. He clenched his teeth and eyes with a hiss, grabbed at the edge of the bed and finally threw his head back in a loud moaning yell.

His orgasm lit every cell in her on fire. She opened her throat and took in every bit of his code. It wasn't easy, he was giving her more than any human likely could, but she focused and swallowed every drop. Once he was spent she licked him clean and sat back, panting from her work and her own arousal.

As the fog of ecstasy left his mind, he looked down at her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her chest was rising and falling like she just won an epic battle, and her legs were shaking with excitement. When he met her eyes, they seemed bluer than before, almost like they had a slight glow. She looked ready to pounce, like a predator who just spotted their prey. She gave him a hungry smile and crawled up him, giving his relaxing dick a lick as she passed, and brought herself to straddling him.

"How was that?" Words still failing him, he answered with a kiss. He ran his hands up her back and back down to her hips. He was still incredibly turned on, skin on fire and the pull to fuck her stronger than ever. As she clawed at his chest and neck, he moved his hands down her thick legs to her knees, then brought them back to her full rump. As they moaned into the kiss, his massive hands greedily grabbed her cheeks through her jeans.

When she felt his dick start to twitch back to life under her, she broke the kiss and turned her attention to his neck and its most sensitive spots. She started giving him slow and rough humps, rubbing his exposed cock on her jean’s seam. He started moaning and curring again, forcing her into him in heavy yet desperate dry humps by his grip on her behind. When she too couldn’t keep in a moan, she stopped him and shakily slid off his lap. She stepped up close to him, brought her hand to his and moved it around his cock. She moved close enough to kiss, but instead used his own hand to start jacking him off. She brought her free hand around his neck and forced his head down to the crook of her neck.

As she worked him, she whispered breathlessly, “don’t stop, okay baby? Keep going for me.”

He gave a deep moan and nodded, prompting her to release him and step away. He braced his free hand on his leg as he worked himself as requested. His breathing was even but heavy as he scanned her beautiful body. She watched his hand work for a couple seconds, biting her lip, and finally bringing her hands to the top of her jeans. She undid the button and zipper, pulling the flaps open to show a hint of her underwear underneath. She turned around and slowly slid her pants and unders off, all while bending at the waist to give him a full view of her ass. 

As she bent over for him, he squeezed his cock with a hiss. He was so ready to claim that ass that he about reached out and snached her. She stood back up and turned around as she kicked her last bit of clothing away, leaving her open and bare to him. Her flaws and imperfections weren’t like the porn he’d seen which only made the view more special, because it meant this was real, she was real. Her breasts weren’t huge, shoulders a bit wide and arms muscular, her waist was small but her stomach wasn’t flat - She was perfect to him. Her full hips led to thick thighs that left the smallest of gaps right under her sex. Said forbidden fruit was not what he expected, rather than bare and smooth like so many photos showed, she had a dark patch of thick straight hair.

She took in a nervous breath, scared of his reaction to her natural patch. She was afraid he’d be grossed out or ask her why she doesn’t shave like normal people. But Raphael just smiled a dreamy smile and held out his free hand.

“Come ‘ere, beautiful.”

She took his hand and spun around as she stepped between his legs, backing her ample rump up to his fully perked soldier. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand going to her breast and the other trailing down her stomach. She gently moved her ass against him as he kissed and licked at her shoulders. As his fingers found her southern patch, he was surprised by how soft it was, less like hair and more like rabbit fur. He petted his fingers through the soft fur towards her warmth, finding the lips nearly dripping once he got there.

"Hot damn Wolfie, aren't we excited.” He hummed into her neck.

"Please, Raph. I need you." He tightened his already rough grip at the sound of her moaning his name. She turned to look at him over her shoulder and he stole a heavy kiss.

Once broken, he felt like he just knew what to do. She brought her hand over her shoulder and behind his head, lifting one of her legs and bringing it over his. His left arm coiled around her waist as his right hand reached down to tease at her clit. She used her free hand to help guide his member to her entrance, and once the tip was lined up he instinctively thrusted in. She cried out from his eger roughness, but bounced along to his rhythm not wanting it to stop. He moaned and curred loudly, causing himself to bite her shoulder to silence himself.

She used her arm around him and raised leg to bounce up and down his length. She felt every ridge as he stretched her further than she'd ever been before, filling her completely. As they panted and moaned, he got rougher and faster, practically desperate in his need to feel all of her enveloping him. She felt the power surge in her veins and she gave herself over to his pleasure, heat rushing through her limbs and almost feeling as if she'd burn.

She was incredibly tight on him, he was actually worried he'd hurt her, but she was so wet he slid in and out like it really was the most natural thing. As she moved he felt her muscles flex around him and it was driving him insane. Bringing both his arms around her, he curled into her hair and took full control. Bringing her down hard, she felt him sheeth himself completely and she couldn't help her lustful screams.

She was overwhelmed. His length, his girth, his speed... She had to fight everything in her to keep control and not go full beast. She dug her nails deep into his arms around her and felt completely lost in him, burning in his fire and drowning in his sea. She felt his movements grow erratic and knew he was about to give way.

“Oh ah! Baby, are you c-close?” She turned her head to whisper over her shoulder to him. “Aah yes! Please, mmm please Raph. Aah! Cum for me baby.” She squeezed his arms again and let out a growling moan as she moved her ass to his thrusts. “Give me everything you got and claim me.”

Her words were more than he could take. He thrusted as hard and fast as he could until he dug as deep as she could take him, forcing his knot into her tight pussy, and nearly screamed with release. He held onto her tight as the orgasm rocked him, the feeling of his seed filling her and calling to escape her tight walls.

She felt the roar crawl up her throat and brought her hand to her mouth to silence the call. Her teeth itched like fangs seeking flesh, so she bit into her hand, hard. The taste of blood mixed with her ecstasy and pleased her inner beast. Her whole body went tight and she feared she may hurt him with her walls milking him like they were. He finally did release from her and her full orgasm washed over her with the feeling of his knot popping out. She felt the rush of his excess seed being forced out and it felt like her insides were imploding.

Slowly she started to relax as he too lessened his grip on her. He fell back as she rolled onto her knees on the floor. She looked to the floor where she just was and saw a ridiculous amount of excess cum. She chuckled to herself breathlessly and looked over the edge of the bed to where Raph was collecting himself. He felt her eyes on him, turned his head and smiled down at her.

“You...okay down there?” He was past exhausted. With draining endorphins, he knew he’d be dead asleep soon.

“Yeah, got something to clean up with?” Her legs were useless and all she wanted was to sleep for days.

He pointed to a basket not far from her and just said, “towel.”

She nodded and slid over to it. She found what looked like a large clean rag and decided that was it. Wiping her legs and crotch off, she took a moment to check her hand and shoulder. Her bite was clean and no longer bleeding, it would be gone by morning. Her shoulder however, he did more than just bite, breaking the skin with his blunt teeth, so the deep love mark would still have some traces the next day. She crawled over to the bed and slid up next to him. Carefully she cleaned him up and looked over his arms. While her claw-like nails did break the skin, the marks were rather shallow and didn’t even bleed. His hand covered hers as she moved to wipe his dick clean, bringing her attention to his bashful face.

“You don’t have to, I’m good.”

She shook her head and smiled. “A good lover always takes the time for proper aftercare. How do you feel?” She tucked her hair behind her ear and gave him a gentle kiss.

He sighed into the kiss and let himself fall limp again. “Exhausted, I could sleep for days.”

She giggled, “same. Get comfy, I got you love.”

He shifted so he was laying with his head on the pillows. She helped him remove his clothes, cleaned the last of him up and tossed the towel on the floor where they made a mess. Done with her work, she took her glasses off and put them on the side table then crawled up to him and curled against him with her back to his chest. He rolled to his side and moved his extra pillow, the very same that had always stood in for her, to under her head and flung one of the crumpled up sheets over them both. He wrapped his arm around her chest and held her close. She wrapped her own arms around his and nuzzled into his touch, drifting off in a satisfied bliss with him following her into unconsciousness. 

The fire and electricity that had plagued and stung them both for weeks seemed quelled. There was still energy, but it was a lot calmer and more consistent now. Aura, a bond of ki, flowed between them like a calming river. It eased their racing hearts, quieted their worried minds, and lulled them into sleeping bliss.

The next morning Raph woke to something besides a pillow in his arms. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked down and was greeted by the sleeping face of his angel. He held his breath for a moment, debating whether or not he was still dreaming, and the events of the night before I came back to him.  _ We did it, we really did it. _ Looking back down at her he saw that they were both indeed still naked, and he soaked in the image of her sleeping in his arms, committing every detail to memory.

She suddenly stirred and blinked open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, only seeing the blurriness that she knew was Raphael wrapped around her and slowly remembered the night before as well. She froze and slowly looked up at him with a sheepish look.

“Mornin’ beautiful.” He kissed the top of her messy head.

She chuckled sleepily, “that’s my line. Sleep well? How do you feel?” 

She stretched and rolled over to retrieve her glasses. With the ability to see again, she sat on her knees next to him, looking down at his bare face with a dreamy smile. The way her hair fell around her was so beautiful to him, so he slid so his head was in her lap and nuzzled into her stomach.

“I feel amazin’, it’s like we really became one. Is this what it always feels like?”

She stroked the top of his head, enjoying the feeling of him cuddling her. “You mean doing it? Or just the first time?...no, neither one is normally like this. I think you just really  **are** my soulmate.” A smile spread on his face as he sat up properly to see her. She reached up to him and gave him a ‘good morning’ kiss. “I love you, Raphael.”

He felt his whole being swell at those words. Never had he dreamed to have someone say that to him, let alone someone as beautiful as her.

“I love you too, Wolf”

Dressed and sitting for breakfast, Wolf hoped she was the only one with a sense of smell acute enough to smell the sex still on her and Raph. She was nibbling on sausage when Alex walked in with Leo.

“Hey love birds, how’d the banging go?” Alex smiled at Wolf and Raph as he took a seat.

Wolf nearly choked on her food while Raph dropped his fork with a frozen expression. Both instantly felt every eye in the room on them.

“No way! How did the prude get some when I didn’t!?” MayRin’s outburst made Mikey do his own spit take as she crossed her arms in mock annoyance.

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Momo calmly ate as if nothing was out of the ordinary with the current situation.

Wolf put her face in her hands with a grown. “Can we not, please?”

MayRin shook her head and chuckled. “So, are you gonna keep denying your dating?”

“Of course not.” Raph looked down at Wolf to see her instantly serious. He smiled at her conviction and put an arm around her, pulling her chair closer to him and keeping his arm on the back, happy he can finally show his love for her in the open.

With the sound of dragging cloth, Splinter walked into the kitchen to get his morning tea. “Good morning my sons.” After pouring his cup, he turned and locked eyes with Wolf, “and my daughter.”

Wolf’s face instantly blazed with embarrassment. She could feel the heat cover her face, char her ears and creep down her neck. She opened her mouth to protest, but could only stammer, “h-...h-how…”

Splinter took a sip of his tea. “I have very good hearing...and sense of smell.” Wolf’s whole body tensed and Raph swore he heard her internal scream. “That too.” He pointed to his own shoulder and Wolf knew he meant the love bite from Raph she was trying to hide by leaving her hair down.

“Sonofabitch.” Her hand flew to the mark as both MayRin and Alex busted out laughing at her pain.

Leo cleared his throat. “Maybe...you guys should head home for the day. We have training to do.”

“God Leo, you already got up at like 5am to meditate or whatever, don’t you ever take a day off?” Alex growned over his coffee. Leo crossed his arms and glared at him.

“My son is right. They have a schedule to keep to, that is how the best warriors become the best, and stay that way. You are all welcome to return whenever, but perhaps you should face yesterday's problem today.” Splinter nodded at Wolf.

With a sigh she nodded back. She hadn’t forgotten the interview yesterday and knew something needed to be done before rumors ran wild.

Scarfing down the last of breakfast, they helped clean up, gathered their things and left the lair. Both MayRin and Mikey whistled when Raph gave Wolf a goodbye kiss in front of everybody. MayRin managed to sneak her own kiss to Mikey on his cheek as they left, giving him a wink and a ‘call me’ hand motion.

As the four walked the tunnels back, Momo explained the plans he and Donnie had cooked up, and MayRin laughed about the horrible movies she and Mikey watched. Once the conversations lulled, Alex took his moment.

"So you and Raph," he looked over to Wolf with a raised eyebrow, "did you imprint?" Wolf gave a start and had a surprised look. "I know I'm an outsider, but I grew up around your people, hell your family practically raised me. I may not know all of your legends and stuff, but you two certainly seem like you imprinted to me."

Wolf looked down and thought.  _ Imprinting is very rare, a fairytale really. But if normal people claimed love at first sight really happened, then why not imprinting? _ She looked up at Alex and nodded.

MayRin squealed, jumped and hugged Wolf. "That's so cute! It's just like twi – "

"Aaa!" Wolf cut her off and glared daggers at her. "No it's not, we don't talk about that offencive piece of tripe in this family." MayRin giggled and let her go.

"So did you tell him?" Momo raised a suspicious eyebrow. By the guilty look she gave over her shoulder, they all knew she didn't.

"Wolf?!" Alex gave her a light bop on the head. "You really need to tell him, all of them."

"No I don't..." Wolf wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the ground as they got closer to the exit hatch. "I don't want to complicate things... or scare them."

Alex shook his head and gave a deep disapproving sigh. "I don't agree with you." She gave him a warning glare. He held his hands up, "you're the boss, so it's your call. That being said, you really should tell them."

Wolf gave another sigh, climbed up the ladder and pushed the heavy cover away with ease. "If the moment presents itself, then fine. But until then... "

The three below her shared a look. They knew she had her reasons, and they understood her hesitation, but this wasn't something you kept hidden for long. Eventually they would all find out. They could only hope the guys took it as well as they did. The three humans crawled out of the sewer and back into the above world of perceived normality.


End file.
